Incense has been used globally for many centuries, is especially popular in Asian countries, and has more recently gained popularity in the United States. Burning incense is used for aromatherapy and fragrance dispersal, as an insect repellent/insecticide, and for medicinal uses. Incense sticks or incense coils are the most popular physical shapes, and various types of dispensers and holders are available to store new incense materials prior to burning. Incense materials tend to be rapidly extinguished when positioned very close to or on a non-combustible surface. Incense materials therefore need to be supported so that most of any portion of the incense material that is intended to be burned is prevented from touching or coming close to another surface.
Burning incense typically creates ash and other debris that can be unsightly. Conventional incense burners generally do not enable efficient capture of ash and/or do not enable most of the incense product to be burned before replacement is necessary. The problem of ash and debris creation tends to influence potential incense consumers who are unwilling to consider manual collection and clean-up of incense waste. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device or apparatus that facilitates efficient burning of incense while also capturing some or all of the combustion byproducts and debris.